My Sister and I (All For Me)
by mchenry52
Summary: Gabe and Teddy had finally admitted to each other how they truly feel. They even went as far as having sex. They loved each other more than anything. But what happens when the realize that Teddy's pregnant? Gabe decides it's time to step in and ask her to marry him. (i'm trying to come up with a better title) Warning: incest. don't like, don't read.


My Sister and I (All For Me)

Summary: Gabe and Teddy had finally admitted to each other how they truly feel. They even went as far as having sex. They loved each other more than anything. But what happens when the realize that Teddy's pregnant? Gabe decides it's time to step in and ask her to marry him.

A/n: (Teddy is 25 and Gabe is 19 in the flashbacks, beginning and end: Gabe is 21 and Teddy is 27) I don't own Good Luck Charlie

Rating: M

Chapter 1: Is that all for me?

* * *

Gabe's POV-

I sighed happily and turned over in bed. There, lying (completely naked) with her hair spread out on her pillow, was my wife, Teddy. Yes, I know what you're thinking. _You married your sister? _The real question, however, is why wouldn't I?

I love her with all my heart, and I have since I was 16. I can't imagine my life without her and her flawless face, body and personality.

It all started when Teddy and I were left alone in her dorm for the night. She was in her last year of college and the rest of the family and I were visiting for the weekend, the one right before her graduation.

* * *

_Two years ago:_

"Mom, are you seriously leaving me here?" I complained.

"Yes, you are grounded. I'm going to enjoy this, as it's the last..." she broke off, looking like she was going to cry "the last time I can ground you until you're in college. So you're staying here while Charlie, Toby and I go get your father from the airport."

With that, she left, leaving me with Teddy. Not like it was horrible or anything considering how I felt about my older sister. I loved her, more than I should. Every time I looked at her beautiful face (since i was 16), my heart started beating faster and my palms started sweating.

And when I started noticing girls in a sexually way, I got hard just looking at her. Especially her tight ass and her glorious cleavage.

Anyways, I was standing there awkwardly when Teddy asked if I wanted something to eat.

I nodded, then sat down and flipped through the channels.

She came back about 20 minutes later with pizza and coke. She sat down next to me, handing me some pizza and a coke.

I almost had a heart attack looking at her. She was wearing the shortest shorts I have ever seen, a too small tank top that her cleavage tried to escape from (i could almost see her nipple on the left breast) and her hair was in a bun. In short, she was the hottest girl ever, and I was turned on.

Although I tried to hide the bulge in my pants from Teddy, it didn't work as well as I thought.

"Gabe?"

"Yeah?"

"I.. uh.. think you have a little problem in your pants."

That got me blushing. "Uh..."

"Do we need to talk about anything?"

I thought about it. One on hand, I would be able to tell her how much I loved her and she could feel the same way. On the other hand, I could tell her and she could be so disgusted that she would never talk to me again. I decided to take the plunge and tell her. "Teddy, I do have something to tell you. But you might be disgusted by it. But please, I want you to listen."

She sat on the couch for a few minutes, silent, like she was thinking something through. Then, she nodded.

I took a deep breath and began. "Ever since I was 16, I've loved you more than I should; more than a sister. I can't help it. There's something about you. It's hard being around you, knowing I can't be with you. And I hate seeing you with another guy. And... I don't know..."

Teddy sat, completely silent, stunned. She opened her mouth when I said something.

"I'll just... go now. Bye Teddy."

Just as I was opening the door, a slim hand grabbed my wrist.

"Gabe, come here." Teddy gently closed the door, and led me to the couch.

"I..." she started, not knowing what to say next. "Feel the same way about you. I know it's wrong, but I love you Gabe. I-"

I cut her off, pressing my mouth against hers in a searing kiss. As I deepened the kiss, I ran my hands up and down her body, until my hands rested on her perky ass. As she moaned into my mouth, I squeezed her ass.

When we broke apart, she smiled at me, eyes sparkling and full of want. That did NOT help my... "problem."

"Please Gabe," she whispered. "I want you."

At those words, I growled. I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and yanked it off her head, revealing her lacy black bra. I reached down, grabbed the two big mounds of flesh on her chest, and squeezed.

Her head tilted back, exposing her graceful neck, and she moaned with desire. I latched my mouth on to her neck, and sucked.

When I was done, she had two hickeys on her neck, that marked her as mine.

With shaky hands, she reached down and pulled my shirt over my head. Her nails raked down my chest, running over the ridges that was my 6-pack. "Gabe..." she moaned, as she reached the bulge in my pants. "Is this all for me?" she whispered, smiling seductively.

I nodded, moaning as her hands reached down my pants, but sadly not my boxers, and squeezed my dick.

After a short time, it became unmanageable.

She sensed this, and pulled off both my pants and my boxers, my dick revealed to her. It was completely hard, jutting out 9 inches from my body.

She grabbed it, ran her hand from head to base, then began to blow me.

Her hot mouth engulfed my cock, almost completely, and she began to move her mouth up and down my cock.

After a few minutes, I felt my cock twitching. "I'm close," I warned her.

"Shoot it down my throat. I want to feel your cum shooting down my throat."

Less than a minute later, I released my load into her mouth.

"Mmmm... You taste so good baby."

I grabbed her face, and kissed her. I trailed kisses down her body, until I reached her large breasts. I took the left nipple in my mouth and sucked, twirling my tongue around her tit.

She grabbed my head, and held it close to her chest.

After doing this for a few minutes, I continued my journey down her curvy body.

When I reached her core, I lightly touched her soaked thong that matched her bra.

Her hips bucked up to meet my finger, while she let out a long, throaty moan. "I take it this is all for me."

I grabbed the sides of her thong and slowly pulled it down her long legs.

Once it was off, I placed a kiss right above her clit, eliciting a moan from her mouth.

"Gabe" Teddy stuttered as I moved my finger slowly from side to side.

"Gabe..." she moaned because she couldn't even speak and she had to let her moans take over.

I took my finger away from her clit, and pushed it in her pussy, causing her to moan loudly.

"Don't stop... p-lea-se " my sister said while moaning from the pleasure I was giving her.

Right before she came, I removed my finger, and replaced it with my mouth.

I swirled my tongue around her clit, until she started shaking and said, "I'm about to cum.. mmmm!

I lapped up her juices, enjoying her taste.

I looked up when I was done, waiting to hear what she wanted me to do next.

"Fuck me Gabe," she growled.

I lined up my dick with her entrance and entered her.

I moaned, my eyes rolling back, as I felt her tight, wet pussy grip my dick.

I began to slide hard and quickly out of her hole. Teddy began to pant, while I continued to pick up speed.

I kept sliding in and out of her, until I felt my dick twitching and her pussy started tightening around my dick, increasing my pleasure.

I leaned down and bit her tit as I shot my cum into her womb.

She moaned, and came, yelling out my name, her juices mixing with mine.

As we recovered, we kissed, these times slow and gentle.

I pulled out of her, and pulled her close to me.

"I love you Teddy," I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Gabe," she responded, kissing me.

Just then, the buzzer rang, announcing our family's arrival to the building.

We both jumped up.

As she ran to the intercom to buzz them up, I gathered our clothes, slipped mine on, and gave Teddy hers.

She quickly slipped them on, wiped the makeup smudges off her face, and put her hair up.

We grabbed out food from where we left it, and situated ourselves in front of the tv, turning it on only seconds before they opened the door.

"Hey guys," mom spoke. "Whatca watching?"

I didn't recognize the show and didn't know what to say.

Luckily, Teddy spoke up, laughing. "Switched at Birth. I'm making him watch it."

"I'm glad to know he's being punish," mom said, a few tears in her eyes.

"Yes, he is. And there's more coming. After all, he was a very bad boy," she finished, winking at me.

I smiled. I knew there was a lot more of, you-know-what, coming my way as soon as our family was out of the way.

* * *

A/N: this is my first rated M fanfiction. I know it's not the best but I hope you liked it. I'll update whenever I can

-mchenry52


End file.
